


If You Want It Tonight

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she held on tight, letting Steve Perry’s voice and David’s touch go straight to her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want It Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CLOSING TIME!!! The title comes from the TLC song, Red Light Special. I heard it right after these characters began talking. It guided my fingers over the keys though they didn’t get as sexy as the song.

“Hey.” Erin got up from the bed, walking quickly to the bedroom door and putting her arms around Dave. “I wasn’t sure if you'd be home tonight.”

“I really didn’t want to miss it.” he kissed her. Dave liked it so much he did it again, and again. Then he held her close. Damn she smelled good.

“It’s just a day, David.” She ran her fingers through his hair and liked the way he smiled.

“It’s a day I happen to like a lot and wanted to spend with my baby.”

“Damn I love when you say things like that.” Erin smiled.

“I mean every word. I'm glad I'm home Erin. It looks like you might have been expecting me.”

“I was hopeful; I can concede that point.”

She’d dressed in one of his favorite nightgowns. It was maroon and just brushed her knees. Her face was clear of makeup, her feet bare, and her hair up. Thoughts of taking this party right between the sheets crossed Dave’s mind but he had other plans. 

Everyone had plans tonight and the whole team was happy to be back for Valentine’s Day. It was never a guarantee but tonight wouldn’t be about disappointed spouses and lovers. A little change for 2012 was good. They couldn’t let the job take them to the depths of hell without coming up for a little air once in a while.

“What's in the bag?” Erin asked. She sighed happily, so content back in his arms.

“I brought home Valentine’s Day.”

“In a shopping bag?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I have a bottle of Moet et Chandon, red velvet cupcakes from your favorite bakery, some strawberries, some cream, and music. I have the perfect menu for a night in. I figured you had dinner earlier.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it home so I grilled some venison filets. It was delicious. I made enough for two.”

“I'm surprised that Mudgie didn’t eat my portion.” Dave kissed her nose.

“He wanted to but I figured that wouldn’t be fair. He already sleeps on your side of the bed and picks up the major cuddling slack. I can’t have him thinking he's going to get all of Daddy’s benefits.”

Dave looked at his dog, lounging on the bottom of his California king sized bed. Mudgie was definitely living well. Erin loved him and took such great care of him when Dave was on the road. As if he needed more reason to be madly in love with her, Erin Strauss was now a dog woman. 

It didn’t take much to think back to the days of ‘David, get the dog’. Mudgie adapted to her apprehensions, which shocked the hell out of his owner. For that selfless act he was rewarded with a deep, unconditional love. When Erin loved she truly loved. Mudgie was a damn lucky retriever. David Rossi was a lucky man as well.

“And Daddy has some damn fine benefits.” He put the bag on the floor and put both arms around Erin’s satin clad hips. Dave’s kiss was full, passionate, and left them both breathless. He knew what he was thinking, Erin knew what he was thinking, and she pulled away from him.

“Champagne and strawberries first,” She smiled. “Afterward I'm all about getting creative, Agent Rossi. So,” Erin picked up the shopping bag. “You slip into something more comfortable and I’ll do the hard work.”

“One thing in there I need.” Dave grabbed a CD from the bag. “Go baby, and hurry back.”

“I will.”

With one more kiss, the lovers parted ways. Mudgie tried to follow Erin but she told him to stay. He did, looking at Dave as he undressed.

“You're a traitor, Mudge. You're still my best buddy but you're a traitor.”

Mudgie barked twice in response.

“Oh you don’t have to tell me. The woman is worth the complete and utter betrayal.” Dave replied. “That’s why you're still my best friend…I can't blame you one bit.”

He scratched behind the retriever’s ears and Mudgie gave him a happy sigh. They were one big happy family. Dave wondered how much energy it would take to get the dog off the bed tonight. It would probably be more than he wanted to expend at the moment.

***

Erin couldn’t help but smile when she walked back into the bedroom. Whitney Houston sang _You Give Good Love_ on the stereo. The lights were dimmed and storm scented candles lit. Mudgie had been banished to the couch, leaving the bed free and clear.

Dave stood by the window dressed in black. Black trouser socks, dress slacks, and a button down shirt. There was no denying what was on his mind if that was tonight’s definition of more comfortable. It didn’t upset Erin; she was mostly thinking the same thing.

“Hello there.”

The sound of her voice made him turn around. He walked over and took the tray from her hands. They sat on the bed together, Erin resting on a mound of pillows while Dave sat across from her. He poured two glasses of champagne and handed her one.

“To my baby.” He said, holding up his glass.

“And to my big adventure.”

They tapped glasses and Erin sipped her drink. She ran a strawberry through cream, feeding half to Dave. She ate the other half. He kissed her and caressed her face.

“I love you, Erin.” He whispered.

“I love you more.”

“No, I love you a little more than that.”

“I love you the mostest, David.”

“The mostest…damn that’s a lot.” He smiled.

“It’s a whole lot.” She smiled too and he kissed her again.

Dave ran a strawberry through some cream, holding it up for Erin. When she went to taste it Dave dropped some cream on her nose before feeding it to her. She laughed as he leaned to kiss her nose. He kissed all the cream away.

“You look quite handsome tonight.” she stroked his collar. “When you wear all black you know what it does to me.”

“Uh uh.” He shook his head. “Tell me baby…tell me slowly.”

“You tell me.” she sipped her champagne. When she finished, Erin gave herself a refill. Then she ate a strawberry. This was the perfect snack.

“You want me to tell you what that nightgown does to me?” Dave asked.

He ate another strawberry too before getting up and moving the tray over to the vanity table. After pouring more champagne, he joined her again on the bed. Grinning, Dave leaned to whisper in her ear. Erin wrapped one arm around his neck, smiling as the sexy, dirty things tumbled out of his mouth.

“Oh really?” she laughed. “Mmm David, I like the sound of that. Ooh, that doesn’t sound too bad either. I don’t know if my leg can do that. Oh my God,” she laughed again. “You are so damn dirty. I love that about you. You’re just awful. Mmm, I'm so glad you're home.”

Dave looked into her eyes. Those big, blue pools had him mesmerized pretty much from the beginning. There were times he had to take pause, even almost five years later, and remember he was with Erin. What a ride it had been with Erin Strauss. 

They'd had more ups and downs than all three of his marriages combined. OK, maybe just his first and third marriage combined. His second marriage had parts of a special brand of hell. Dave doubted he could make it through something like that again, even with a woman like Erin. 

“You make me so happy, Erin. That’s probably something I don’t say enough.”

“There are ways to show me without words, David.” She replied. “You do that everyday.”

“I'm not here everyday.”

“You're here everyday.” She pointed to her heart.

Yes, the man made her cheesy and sentimental. That’s what love was. It could also be gritty, dirty, and hard. It could be passionate, sexy, and woo goddamn too. It was all of those things with David and that’s why Erin was content. 

They had seen their share of battles and there were even times when she thought of giving up. In the end she couldn’t, and it was because she was in love. She was happy so much more often than she wasn’t. And when she wasn’t she knew Dave wanted more than anything for her to be. They tried not to fight over the silly shit because there was too much of it. 

Storms came and sometimes rocked them to the core, but most of the days were sunny and bright. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Erin now knew it wasn’t something that went away with age, not if you were lucky. She was lucky; didn’t plan on forgetting it anytime soon. So she held on tight, letting Steve Perry’s voice and David’s touch go straight to her soul. 

“So are you baby.” He said. “Damn, you know how to get me.”

“Sometimes I even try.”

“So drink up.” Dave pointed to her champagne flute.

“What's the rush?” she asked, doing what he said.

“I promise that will be the last rush of the night. We’re taking the rest of it nice and slow. There's gonna be some sweet, soft, wet, Sunday afternoon loving in this bed tonight.” he kissed her. “How does that sound to you?”

“It sounds like a very happy Valentine’s Day.”

***


End file.
